Gods
OOC: The Church is watching you. Beware, for the following is not canon... Background Information Despite the fact that there were 21 entities that called themselves "gods" in the history of mankind, there only ever was, is, and shall be one God, the One. It was He who had created the True Heaven and the 21 aspects and 21 angels as representatives of said aspects. It was He who watched proudly as his angels used the powers of creation that he had lent to them in order to create the 21 realms of their own and the Holy Erebus. It was he who retreated sadly back to True Heaven when the 7 of his angels rebelled against him in the futile hopes of retaining their own powers of creation, and it was He who severed the way between our realms and the True Heaven, his last action on Erebus intervening to stop the rape of the First Woman, Os-Gabella, at the hands of Aeron. While the Angels now claimed to the Humankind that they were Gods, worthy of worship, one must always remember that the angels are mere children compared to the wisdom of the One, unable to understand the meaning of possessing such powers, and the reason why it was a curse. The Twenty One Angels Agares, The King of Hope, and now the Despairing One “I give you hope, a belief in what can be, that you will not know despair.” *Agares is the leader of the angels who rebelled against the One, but also the last one to lose his aspect. He was the strongest of the One's children, the most beautiful, and thusly His favourite. When the powers of Creation were given to him, he leapt to the task with glee, intent on making his creator proud by creating a world of his own to match that of the One's True Heaven. But as he time passed by, he realized that nothing he ever created could match the beauty of True Heaven. In desperation, he created the Gems of the Elements and secreted them within the raging Planes of Pure Elements. Even after The One withdrew the powers of Creation from his children, Agares could still use the magics that leaked out of the Planes in order to fuel his powers... and with it, he created an entire realm of black and gold, whose inhabitants knew only him and worshipped only him. Other angels discovered this and asked him the secrets of retaining the powers of creation, a secret that he freely shared. And so, all 21 angels continued creating even when the powers were gone from them... *Once the One entered Creation to stop the rape of the first woman, and the 21 Gods, each ashamed of their own secret guilt, appeared before him, he called upon the six other angels who rebelled with him and charged the One, who simply reached out with his hands and grabbed the rebelling one and threw him down, broken, on the ground below. As the One considered his Creation, wondering whether or not to render it back to Nothingness, he uttered the last words that represented his precept: "Flee, rebel, forget." And the rebelling angels, energized by the hope of survival against the One, fled. The One, however, did not pursue them nor destroy his Creation. He, instead, returned to True Heaven and sundered the path between our realm and His. *Now, even Agares could no longer be hopeful. He began to despair, knowing that he would never be as powerful as the One was. He returned to his realm of black and gold and teared down everything, destroyed every inhabitants that dwelled there, and burned everything he could find. He would never create anything else from that point, only corrupt other things and destroy them. He now desires only for The One to enter Creation again, and render everything to nothingness... Mammon, the Farseer, and now a greedy shortsighted fool. I give you nothing, so that you might always wonder and won’t know the pleasures and the pains of the future *Mammon was gifted by the One with Foresight, and with it he could predict the events of the far future based on the changes that occurred in the present. It was he who created the invisible force that govern our laws: physics and mathematics. He rebelled against the One,although he knew that the rebellion would fail and that he would be killed by the One for his insolence. He saw the One raise his hand towards him... considering his Creation... and then nothing. He could no longer tell what would happen after that moment in time. Frightened, he secretly hoped that perhaps Agares would be able to change the path that his precept had shown him...that he may find a way to defeat the One and prove that future could be changed, and that he would no longer be trapped in the prison of his own powers. But that was not to be... for the One was omnipotent. Mammon saw it unfold just as he had predicted...Agares was defeated in a single blow. The One raised his hand towards him and he saw his remaining seconds of life play out... then he heard Agares desperately calling out to him to escape. *He betrayed his precept. He fled from the One, and his farsight was gone from him. Instead, he was filled with a new desire. Now that he understood nothing of the future, he was filled with desperate appetite to cease and control everything around him Aeron the Strong, and now the God of Lust I mean to enjoy my creation, and that you would know the affections of a god. That you would have children devoted to me that are strong, cunning and immortal *The God of Strength desired Os-Gabella, the First Woman, for he viewed her as his Finest Creation... but Os-Gabella was rebellious as she was cunning and powerful. But for all her cunning and power, she was still a human being, and he was a god. He drew her close to him, her punches, which would have pulverized any normal human being, ineffective against him. Thusly, as he no longer used his powers of Strength for the good of others, but for ceasing things that did not belong to him, he was called the God of Lust, and was one of the first gods to lose his precept. Camulos, the Lord of Peace, and now the Chaotic One I will not allow you to harm her, Junil. *He only ever wanted peace. When Os-Gabella rebelled against her husband, Nemed, Junil wished her to die for it. When Junil found Os-Gabella in the forest, he drew his white sword and advanced towards her, only for his path to be blocked by Camulos's shields. Thusly, Camulos's precept began to falter... for to preserve the peace, he had to challenge another god in combat, the illogic of this slowly driving him mad. Eventually, he stood against The One on the side of his brothers and sisters when He intervened, desperately hoping that none of his friends would be harmed... but when The One defeated Agares with a single blow and stood considering his Creation, his mind broke. He was no longer the same naive god who vehemently opposed any shedding of blood. He forgot the precept that was entrusted to him and was filled with a new desire: destruction of Junil and his adherence to the laws that he blamed for the start of the quarrel between the gods. Mulcarn, The God of Stasis Perhaps Creation would have been better off without men. *The God of Stasis... did not change much after he fell. He was still the same God of Stasis... except perhaps slightly more omnicidal. But then again he did wish for extermination of mankind even before he rebelled against the One, so it may be a moot point to argue that. Why he fell? Perhaps he wished for the Creation to stay exactly the way it was without The One destroying everything because of Agres's rebellion... Perhaps it was due to Ceridewen's machinations. *Later on, far into the future, when Kylorin was raging war against his own Patrian Empire, his people, the Illians, summoned Mulcarn into the world using the ritual only known as the Draw, sacrificing hundreds of thousands of souls and blood of two angels in order to fuel it. His opposition, the fiery Bhall, had already fallen due to Agares's dark whispers of despair, and unopposed, he turned Erebus into an icy hell. Succellus, the Lord of nature, intervened to battle him, and was promptly defeated, killed, torn into pieces, and then scattered throughout Erebus. Although perhaps not in that order. Kylorin, however, proved to be his downfall. In the long ages past, when the Gods battled each other without bounds immediately following One's departure, the Gods forged a Compact. Never again shall Gods battle each other directly in the plane of Erebus. If a God did break the Compact and enter Creation, then a weapon known as the Godslayer would appear in Creation... and as its name implied, it had the power to kill even a God. Kylorin, through a long series of battles and explorations, collected all the pieces of the Godslayer that appeared in Creation following Mulcarn's entrance... and then skewered the icy God with the blade. The precept of Ice, following its agents' demise, fell into chaos. Now no mage is able to control its power. Esus, the God of Truth, and now God of Deception She must be free to choose her own path *Who knows what this god thinks? Shrouded in mystery and intrigue, this angel was once the God of Truth, one who was unable to tell a lie. Although he was the most honorable of the gods and also the most trustworthy, he began to despise the other gods when they constantly broke their promises with him and lied to him. He began to distrust all those around him who took advantage of his precept of Truth...and then he began to deceive as well. As he was known as the most trustworthy of all gods, his betrayal was the most unexpected... and the most damaging. Intrigued by the powers that lies and treachery had given him, Esus turned away willingly from the precept of the Truth... and shrouded himself in an unbreakable wall of mist. Ceridwen "..." *...nobody knows what she thinks, nor what she plans. She may have fallen after Agares first began thinking rebellious thoughts against the One, or perhaps before. Nobody knows what she whispered to Os-Gabella as she lay sleeping after her Creation, nor why she took her away when Arawn, the Reaper, came for her. But whatever she desires...her plans involve the destruction of Erebus and all its inhabitants to further some kind of unknown goal.